Code Name: The Kitten
by lilsherlockian1975
Summary: Minutes after the Moriarty broadcast John keeps hearing talk of 'the Kitten.' Who is this mysterious person with a code name that Sherlock seem so worried about? You'll have to read to find out. -one shot-


_**This happened because I so incredibly bored at my in-laws obligatory Sunday brunch today. When we got home I wrote in about twenty minutes... not betaed... the mistakes be mine all mine.**_

_**I own nothing. Meow!**_

* * *

**The Kitten is safe. I have Eyes on her.-M**

"_The kitten?_ Who's the kitten?" John asked.

Sherlock quickly stowed his mobile away. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's impolite to read over someone's shoulder? And why are you sitting next to me?"

"I dunno, I sat down first. You're the one that took this seat," John replied.

"Go sit next to your wife. I need to think. If you didn't notice there is a national emergency a foot," he snapped.

"All right, all right. No need to get fussy," John said moving to sit across from the short tempered detective. "So, who's the kitten anyway?"

"I saw him put the gun in his mouth and pull the trigger. What fresh hell has he started this time?" Sherlock said looking out the window.

"Once was a time this sort of thing made you smile," John noted.

Sherlock took his mobile out once again and typed out a message. "The stakes are a bit higher today."

John and Mary looked at each other then back to him and said, "Why?" At the same time.

Sherlock mumbled, "They just are."

By the time they got to Baker Street the flat was a bevy of activity. Greg Lestrade and Sally Donavon were there and of course so was Mrs. Hudson. Shortly there after Mycroft and his faithful assistant followed. John had his back to Sherlock, talking to his wife, when Mycroft walked up and said, "The Kitten is in the carrier. She's showing her claws."

Sherlock smirked and looked around to see if anyone was listening. John saw him out of the corner of his eye.

Everyone was talking at once and Sherlock was pacing back and forth between the windows. Twenty minutes after they arrived John saw that Mycroft received a text and went to Sherlock near the window. John followed at a safe distance.

"The Kitten is coming in, she's looking for a fight. You should meet her in the hallway," The British Goverment said to his brother.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by John Watson that there was one important person missing from their little group. What the hell is going on? he wondered.

Before Sherlock made it to the hallway everyone in the flat heard the normally soft and sweet voice of Dr. Molly Hooper scream, "Sherlock fucking Holmes! Where the fuck are you?"

The detective rushed out the door and shut it behind him. Everyone in the room stayed silent, trying to listen to the conversation.

**In the hallway...**

"Molly!" Sherlock reached for the small woman as she batted his hands away.

"What the hell Sherlock? What is wrong with you? You sleep with me, finally, after seven fucking years, then leave this morning without so much as a 'so long, doll!'. Then that text telling me you are going off to your death? You are a monumental dick head, did you know that?"

Sherlock was waving his hands trying to get Molly to stop talking, but she was on a roll.

"I can't believe you. And the things you said... people don't say _that_ and then run off. I know you don't understand certain social customs Holmes, but _that_ is not okay... got it? And then you send your brother's storm troopers to fetch me? You know I almost had one of them. I did, ask him. I scratched his greasy little fa..."

"Molly Hooper!" Sherlock yelled and grabbed her shoulders spinning her around and pinning her against the wall. "There is a room full of people just past that door. They have now heard everything about our evening together and the fact that you attacked a government agent."

Molly's eyes went wide. "Mother Fu..."

He stopped yet another swear word from escaping with a searing kiss. It took her breath away. Sherlock dropped a kiss to her neck then whispered, "Besides, I prefer you save that foul mouth of yours for the bedroom." He kissed her jaw.

"Who's in there?" she whispered.

"The Watsons, my brother, his assistant, Mrs. Hudson, Gilroy Lestrage, and Sally Donavon for a reason that I cannot fathom." He kissed her again.

"Is it really fun change his name when he's not around to hear it?"

He smiled and nodded. "I really is, I can't even explain why."

Molly rolled her eyes then shook her head when the reality of the situation came crashing back down on her. "Well I can't go in there. Tell the greasy goon to take me home." She tried to pull out of his grasp.

"No! It's not safe. I have no idea what's going on and besides that I want you here with me."

"Is there any chance they didn't hear me?" she asked then bit her lip.

"None whatsoever."

"Oh, this is too embarrassing. I can't show my face in there."

"What, are you ashamed of me Dr. Hooper?" he said with a fake pout.

"Don't you even try that. You know exactly why I'm embarrassed. And if you had any shame at all you would be too."

"Well I'm not, I'm quite proud of my conquest." A sudden mischievous twinkle appearing in his eyes. "This should finally get Lestrade to stop ogling you every chance he gets."

"Greg does not ogle me. Stop acting jealous. You've only seen me naked once, you haven't earned that right yet."

Sherlock turned and mumbled, "That you know of..."

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, come along. We have work to do. Let's get this over with."

As they opened the door holding hands, they heard whispers dying down. Molly had her head down but looked up to see seven pairs of eyes on her.

"H-hullo everyone." She smiled uncomfortably.

All at once everyone (including Mycroft) said, "Hello Kitten."

Molly looked at Sherlock who sighed and rolled his eyes. "What? What are they talking about? Who's Kitten?" she asked him.

Sherlock put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "They're all just upset that they don't have their own code names." He winked at her. "Ignore them, Kitten."

* * *

_**Let me know what you think... I love hearing from you all!**_

_**Thanks for reading. ~Lil~**_


End file.
